Going out with a bang
by Eazy-A
Summary: For the record, this is an entirely different story so it is different from the Back Into the Woods that I am making. This was an idea given to me by the greatest person on this site (Barbacar she is amazing and I really hope that you go find what she does because she does a lot of excellent stuff such as Gravity Falls). Anyways here it goes.


"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" Mabel shouted from across the party at the Mystery Shack, "IT'S THE 242nd ANNIVERSARY OF THIS COUNTRY BEING LIBERATED FROM THE PEOPLE WHO SOUND LIKE PEOPLE FROM DUCKTECTIVE!"

Dipper grumbled, "Do you really have to be exact all the time with dates."

"Who cares we are having a fun time," Candy said to Dipper.

"DJ SOOS SPIN IT!" Mabel yelled with excitement

"You got it dood," Soos replied.

Soos put in 2 tracks that would make Grunkle Stan mad because it wasn't "real" music.

"Screw this I'm going to the roof," Dipper said half-heartedly.

"Wait don't go yet," Mabel said pleadingly "we have to dance together. It's been our thing every 4th of July."

"Mabel we're 18, going to 19 in a month or so. I think we should stop trying to be the kids that we once were and be the adults we are going to be," Dipper stated, "don't you feel that way too?"

"Well, we don't have to live by traditional standards." Mabel declared.

"You always fit in Mabel you really don't have to try, but me" Dipper sighed and walked towards

the window "I have to work so much harder than you to get to the same place."

"Well, why don't we just dance and see where it goes from there?" Mabel insisted

"Nah I'm done with trying new things that lead to nothing!" Dipper snapped and walked up the stairs to the roof.

Dipper got to the middle part of the stairs and he started to hear sobbing. Dipper was hesitant, but he was also intrigued. He started to quietly walk up the steps with the sincerest of movements making sure that he didn't make a single creak. He gets to the top of steps and sees Pacifica bawling. _Wow, a Northwest crying. Never thought I'd see the day._ Dipper really wanted to get to know Pacifica better, but he also knew that his flirting was horrendous. He pleaded with his mind for what seemed like hours to go and talk to her or to leave and go back downstairs. He really didn't want to go back downstairs.

"I heard you coming up the stairs," Pacifica mumbled.

Dipper stifled a smirk and came into the clear. "Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm doing just great right now because you know when people cry they are usually content." She gave Dipper the thumbs up.

"Ok if you want to talk just tell me," Dipper said but Pacifica didn't listen.

"Well, I can get lost in those oceans you call eyes." Dipper confidently said.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Pacifica swore and turned far away from him "I'm up here crying my eyes out not knowing if my parent can afford a house that we can all live in and you're here for vacation and joking about something you know nothing about. Just pathetic. Leave me alone."

Dipper had no idea that her eyes being blue and that she was crying would be taken out of context.

"No Pacifica I didn't mean it like that," he got down on one knee "I was trying to say that your eyes are blue and that oceans are more than likely blue."

"Oh sure that's what you meant," she answered sarcastically

"My names Dipper and I can have my whole future planned out, but you know what I'm going to do. I'm going to make fun of the one person in this shithole you call a town who doesn't know what the hell she is going to do with her life." she mocked. She started crying again. Dipper tried to get closer, but she wouldn't budge.

"Leave me alone Dipper."

Dipper couldn't move. He just stood there looking like an idiot. Pacifica never turned around to check if he was gone so Dipper knew that this was for real and wasn't something she had made up to get attention

"Alright," he calmly whispered, "just tell me once you get off your period."

She whipped around looked him in the eyes even though he was much taller than she. She tried to get out some words, but the only that came out was loud muffled noises. She had her eyebrows pointed straight towards the ground. She slapped him and turned back to crying.

Dipper was shocked about what he just did. He ran quickly down the stairs almost tripping on the last step.

What the hell Dipper. Why did you do this? You could've just left her alone. I'm going to make her happy. But how?

He saw Mabel with some fireworks. _There we are._

"Hey Mabel can I have those fireworks?" he asked.

"No," Mabel mumbled.

"Why not?" he questioned

"You didn't want to dance with me," Mabel complained.

Dipper had no idea how much dancing with Mabel meant to her.

"I don't want to dance. Just give me the fireworks." Dipper pleaded.

"Why don't you want to dance?" Mabel whined.

"I don't want to look like a little kid on the dance floor," Dipper explained.

"Is that really the reason?" Mabel debated.

"Yes it is, now give me the fireworks please." Dipper implored.

"Is it because you're a bad dancer?" Mabel proposed.

"I know that I'm a bad dancer now give me the fireworks. My patience is going to end." Dipper sassily said.

"We would be dancing formally not breakdancing silly," Mabel informed.

"Ok fine one dance and that's it. Not funny business. I don't want to look like an idiot up there."

Dipper added

"LET'S GO!" Mabel yelled and grabbed his hand

Mabel almost tore off Dippers arm as they were headed to the dance floor.

"Soos play something… classy." Mabel ordered

"You got it dood," Soos replied

"Now put your hand on my hip and I'll take your hand," Mabel said "and one-two-three and one-two-three and… you're really good at this."

Dipper smiled "Really?"

"God no, but your not bad so you're doing pretty good." Mabel joked

"WOOOOO LOOK AT DIPPER DANCING!" Wendy yelled.

Dipper blushed and kept dancing for what felt like hours. When they finally stopped dancing

Mabel gave Dipper the fireworks.

Dipper ran towards the stairs and rushed up the steps, but Pacifica was gone. Dipper set down the fireworks and went back downstairs. Maybe she took my advice and went back downstairs to get some punch and have a bit of fun. Dipper walked back down the stairs and went back to the dance floor.

"Do you know where Pacifica is?" he asked one of Pacifica's friends.

"No, but I heard that she was crying. Absolutely pathetic." she laughed

"Did you hear what happened to her?" he inquired.

"Yeah her dumb ass father thought it'd be smart to put all his money on Bill Cipher," she said.

"Ok cool, if you see her just tell me," he informed.

She nodded and went back to the party.

Dipper really wanted to find Pacifica, but he could never find her. He asked multiple people about where she was and most of them told him that they didn't care about her.

Dipper was getting tired, but he never gave up. He looked in every room, talked to every person at the party, and still didn't give up. He tried to think of every logical explanation why he couldn't find her.

He tried to stay and one place and do 360-degree rotation until he found that luscious blonde hair, it didn't work

He finally, after so long, gave up, and he went outside to debate his life decisions.

Pacifica had a point. I have everything figured out for me. I'm going to Yale in about a month. I'm going to get my degree and get a great job, and here I am judging Pacifica for calling me out on it. Man, how can I be so stu-

"Hey Dipper?" young women spoke softly "You were looking for me?"

Surprised Dipper looked up to see Pacifica with mascara running down her face.

"He-ey" Dipper voice cracked.

Pacifica tried really hard not to laugh. "After this long, you still have that voice crack."

"Yeah, I'm still the kid that you used to know."

"So you wanted to see me?" she asked

"Oh yea," Dipper answered while also showing the box of fireworks "do you want to launch fireworks from the top of the Mystery Shack?"

"I really don't care anymore," she said.

"I'll take that as a yes" Dipper sang.

Dipper picked up the box of fireworks and followed Pacifica up to the roof. She walked progressively fast, but also slow at times like she kept on stumbling with her heels. When she walked up the stairs she fell down. Dipper quickly put down the box and helped her up. She didn't say thank you though. She just nodded.

Dipper and Pacifica got to the roof, and Dipper sat down with the fireworks while Pacifica sat at the edge of the platform. Dipper was going to open the box and get out the fireworks, but he forgot a lighter or any matches.

"Do you have any matches on you?" he asked

"Yep," Pacifica answered "kick those fireworks over here. I'll light them."

Not wanting to upset Pacifica, Dipper kicked the box toward Pacifica. Pacifica got out her lighter and a cigarette in a fancy long black holder. She lit the cigarette and took the cigarette and lit the firework. It blasted out into the sky.

Dipper asked, "I thought your parents were broke, how can afford that long fancy cigarette?"

"Are you serious," she laughed "these things cost like 5 dollars on Amazon."

"Oh," he responded, "I always thought they were more expensive than that."

There was a long silence and Pacifica kept on lighting fireworks and smoking the cigarette. She put it in her mouth inhaled, and pulled it out and breathed out smoke. Dipper knew that smoking was bad, and can lead to some serious issues like lung cancer. Dipper didn't make any remarks or tell Pacifica how bad cigarettes are.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Dipper asked wanting to get a conversation started.

"Sleep or cry into my pillow." Pacifica stifled a tear.

"I meant like outside of your home." he clarified.

"I knew what you meant," Pacifica stared out into the distance "that is what I do out of my house."

There was second long silence as Dipper had no idea how to relate to that or even respond to that. Pacifica lit 3 more fireworks and her cigarette was 50% used up.

"Who is your best friend?" Dipper inquired.

"All my friends only liked me for my money, and I was a bitch to everyone else," Pacifica paused "I don't have any friends to answer your question."

Dipper was not confused by this answer, but he expected someone to see her as he did: amazing, beautiful, smart, perceptive, and overall a good person, even though she hid that from everyone else.

"Earth to Mason," Pacifica teased "anyone home?"

"Hey don't call me that," Dipper snapped back jokingly "my names Dipper. How did you find out my name? I know that my parents barely know my name, and most of my other family just call me Dipper even though my acne has gone away."

He pulled up his hair to see a regular white forehead.

"I still seem some resemblance toward the big dipper." Pacifica chuckled

"Fine, call me Mason, Dipper, or whatever like ok?" Dipper pleaded

"Ok Goober," she said

At that moment Pacifica threw her cigarette over the platform, and pulled out a fat, and overall huge, cigar.

"I know for a fact that those cigars are expensive." Dipper started

"Sure," Pacifica acknowledged "they're expensive."

"But to me you're priceless." Dipper let out.

Shocked Pacifica whipped around and looked dead into his eyes. Dipper was afraid that she didn't him back. She looked at him not trying to speak, but also not trying to be quiet. She picked herself up and walked over next to him. He stood straight up and said "You know what… I'm going to get some punch."

He tried to walk away, but Pacifica grabbed his jacket. Dipper stood there petrified of what to happen next.

"Sit back down," she commanded, "we're going to have a little chat."

Dipper sat back down, awkwardly nonetheless, and Pacifica sat directly in front of him. She pulled out her big, fat cigar and gave it to Dipper.

"I don't smoke," Dipper stuttered.

"Come on Dipper. It's not like it's going to kill you are anything." Pacifica assured

"Are you sure about that?" Dipper asked, "because I'm pretty sure that smoking can lead to terrible things like lung cancer."

"After all these years and yet, still a coward." mocked Pacifica.

"Yea, and after all these years still beautiful as ever." flirted Dipper.

Pacifica didn't respond. She just looked him in the eyes and didn't move a muscle

"HEY DIPPER, WANNA DANCE AGAIN!" shouted Mabel from downstairs.

Dipper didn't move either. He just looked into her eyes and didn't do anything.

"YO DIPPER YOU UP THERE?" Mabel wondered

Dipper and Pacifica just sat there. Not moving. Not talking. Just looking into each other's eyes with no end in sight.

"DIPPER! DIPPER!" Mabel repeated over and over again.

Dipper wanted to kiss Pacifica so bad. He didn't know how to start it or anything, so he just sat there looking into Pacifica eyeballs

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE UP THERE AND NOT RESPONDING TO ME, YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH!" warned Mabel

Dipper still looked at Pacifica waiting to see what she would do. Dipper closed his eyes and started to lean in. Pacifica leaned in also. Their lips touched one another and continued to pursue the two of them.

"DIPPE-" Mabel stopped. She saw what was going on. She didn't know if she wanted to intervene or just leave. She thought about how much Dipper had to go through with her just to talk to Pacifica. Mabel didn't say another word and went downstairs.

Pacifica pulled back, and their lips were no longer tied together. Neither of them spoke. Pacifica started to smile and continued to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica stopped laughing for a second and told him "Don't you think it's funny that we are complete opposites and yet we still like each other."

"We are not complete opposites," Dipper said "for instances, we are both humans. Wait. You're a human right?"

Pacifica started to laugh. She was trying to say something, but she just kept laughing. Dipper was confused because his joke wasn't even that funny. Pacifica finally went back to a serious note. She jumped on Dipper and started macking on his face. Dipper just went along with it, but Pacifica was serious when she was making out with Dipper. Dipper was loving it.

Dipper didn't want to stop, but Pacifica pulled away. Pacifica bit her top lip and stared at Dipper. Pacifica turned away and lit her big, fat cigar.

"Are you sure you don't want a smoke?" she persisted

"Yes I am sure." he insisted

She lit the cigar and lit off some more fireworks. Dipper loves Pacifica, but he knew if he told her that she would probably freak out and he would never be

able to talk to her again because she didn't say I love you too.

"I love you Dipper." Pacifica gushed.

Dipper got up and sat next to Pacifica. Dipper put his arm around her and replied "I love you too."

Dipper kissed her on the forehead as she continued to lit more fireworks. Pacifica reached up and pulled his hair away from his forehead. Dipper did a "quick kiss" and Pacifica kept launching fireworks. Pacifica finally felt like there was nothing wrong with her life. She felt like she could be launched out of a canon and not a single bad thing would happen. That gave her an idea.

Pacifica told dipper that she would be right back. Pacifica went back to her house and went to her garage. She found what she was looking for. She started to haul a giant cannon back to the Mystery Shack. She was having no trouble pulling the cannon because of the adrenaline running through her veins.

When she reached the Mystery Shack she shouted to the roof that she was back. Dipper came running down the steps, and out the doors to see Pacifica outside with an 8-meter long cannon.

Dipper quickly kissed Pacifica for coming back. Pacifica told Dipper how she felt so good that she could get launched out of this cannon and feel no pain. She told him that the reason she felt that good was because of him.

"Dipper, I want you to know that I truly meant what I said on that roof," she informed as she got to the front of the cannon and jumped through the top.

Dipper knew this was crazy, but he was crazier in love with her than anything else in the crazy world they live in.

"Is there room for one more?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica's face lightened up even more than before and exclaimed "of course there is my love."

Dipper quickly lit the end of the fuse and hopped in with Pacifica. They both loved each other and the both started making out with each other before the fuse ran out.

They were shot out of the cannon and the same time and blasted off into the night sky with a spectacular explosion, and vanished with a twinkle


End file.
